The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for rinsing or spraying containers. More specifically, the invention relates to the cleaning of interior walls of recyclable or reusable containers, such as carbonated beverage bottles or cans, milk or juice cartons, baby jars, baby bottles, or any other container to be rinsed for recycling or reuse.
Generally, water faucets are designed for aerating water in a downward direction. To clean containers with a downwardly directed stream of water, it is necessary for a user to place the container under the stream of water such that the container collects water which in turn cleans the interior walls of the container. This requires a significant amount of water for rinsing and possibly requires scrubbing of the container by the user.
Spraying devices are also common which typically include an extendible tubing coming from a water source to a hand-operated spraying device such that water may be directed as desired by an operator of the device. Such a spraying device may be directed in any angular position as governed by the operator of the device.
Two prior art devices are known, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,635 and 3,101,174, which divert the normal downward stream of water to an upward stream. Each of the devices is particularly contemplated to be used as both a drinking fountain and as an ordinary faucet for drawing water by controlling a valve to direct the water stream appropriately.